Opération Chasse à l'oeuf
by Gaianee
Summary: Bien que chargée de veiller sur Eliott le Kappa, Gaianee se voit contrainte d'effectuer une nouvelle mission pour le compte des Purrekos: retrouver un oeuf de Familier rare égaré dans l'enceinte du QG. C'est peut-être l'occasion pour la jeune Humaine de montrer qu'elle est moins empotée qu'elle n'en a l'air...


**Auteur:** Gaianee

 **Diclaimer:** Eldarya appartient à Beemov, à l'exception de ma Gardienne, Gaianee.

 **Titre** : Opération "Chasse à l'oeuf"

 **Contexte:** Il s'agit d'un OS rédigé lors d'un concours d'écriture sur un discord dédié à Eldarya. Les événements se déroulent au début du jeu, aux alentours de l'épisode 6. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas tout à fait la chronologie du jeu. Cela reste néanmoins compréhensible, ne vous en faites pas. **Note:** Vous pouvez retrouver ma Gardienne dans l'OS "Danse avec le Dragon".

 **Résumé:** _Bien que chargée de veiller sur Eliott le Kappa, Gaianee se voit contrainte d'effectuer une nouvelle mission pour le compte des Purrekos: retrouver un oeuf de Familier rare perdu dans l'enceinte du QG. C'est peut-être l'occasion pour la jeune Humaine de montrer qu'elle est moins empotée qu'elle n'en a l'air..._

* * *

 _ **Opération "Chasse à l'Oeuf"**_

Avec un cri de joie proche d'un hululement de chouette, Elliot s'élança comme un fou dans le vaste corridor des gardes. Epuisée, je me contentai de le suivre du regard en le réprimandant vaguement :

« Elliot, attention à ton eau… »

Toute à sa joie, je doutais qu'il m'ait comprise, ni même qu'il m'ait simplement entendue. J'ignorais ce qui le faisait délirer dans ce couloir, mais à chaque fois que nous nous y rendions, il me faisait la même scène.

Je soupirai : cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Elliot, l'enfant Kappa, était parmi nous. Je l'avais découvert au cours de ma première mission, perdu et apeuré au milieu de la forêt qui bordait le Quartier Général d'Eel. C'était également au cours de cette mission que j'avais récupéré un nouveau morceau du Cristal (merci Batman) et fait la connaissance d'un charmant Blackdog déterminé à nous écharper, le petit Kappa et moi. Sans la présence de Nevra, je n'aurais certainement plus été de ce monde (ce qui n'aurait pas été plus mal). J'étais revenue au Quartier Général vivante mais traumatisée, accompagnée d'un Nevra amusé (c'était une journée normale pour lui) et d'un Kappa tout guilleret (il devait être un peu teubé). Or, loin d'avoir pitié de moi, Miiko m'avait assigné le devoir de m'occuper de la petite tortue - que j'avais entre-temps baptisée Elliot pour plus de commodité- le temps de trouver un moyen de la renvoyer chez elle. Lorsque j'avais voulu objecter, Miiko m'avait vertement envoyée paître en affirmant que la Garderie du Refuge était pleine à craquer et que j'étais la seule Gardienne disponible pour remplir cette mission. Traduction : _«Vu que tu glandes pas grand-chose de tes journées, tu peux au moins faire ça et nous foutre la paix »_. Comme j'adorais me faire tyranniser (ironie, ironie…), j'avais cédé. Depuis, je me trouvais à gérer quotidiennement un bébé Kappa surexcité dont les effluves me rappelaient celles présentes dans la ligne 13 du métro parisien. Autant vous dire que mon odorat en avait pris un coup. De même que mon énergie vitale.

Je vis Elliot tomber à genoux pour se laisser glisser sur le carrelage miroitant. Un peu de l'eau contenue au sommet de son crâne se renversa. L'inquiétude me fit aussitôt réagir :

« Elliot ! »

Je rejoignis en courant le petit Kappa qui s'était figé, comme pétrifié. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, examinant la quantité d'eau restante puis cherchant son regard.

Au cours de cette semaine mouvementée, je m'étais documentée sur les Kappas auprès d'Ykhar et Keroshane. Ayant des connaissances assez vagues concernant certains mythes et légendes, j'ignorais tout bonnement ce qu'était un Kappa. J'avais appris qu'il s'agissait de créatures très anciennes, à la base issues de la Terre (comme à peu près toutes les créatures vivant à Eldarya). On les décrivait comme des sortes de génies vivant près des rivières ou des marécages. Physiquement, ils ressemblaient à des tortues anthropomorphes doté d'un bec (l'aspect physique d'Elliot ne démentait pas ce fait). Mais le point le plus intéressant résidait au sommet de leur crâne, celui-ci possédant une cavité contenant de l'eau. Cette eau, avais-je découvert, était la source de leur puissance. Si elle se trouvait renversée, le Kappa pouvait en mourir. C'était pour cette raison que je ne lâchais pas Elliot d'une semelle, quitte à ne pas m'accorder un instant de répit, car il semblait totalement inconscient de sa fragilité. Il était incapable de se déplacer sans courir ou tomber. Cela ne me facilitait pas du tout la tâche. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, cependant : créature magique ou non, Elliot était un enfant. Et un enfant avait besoin de se dépenser.

« Elliot ? Tu es avec moi ? »

A l'entente du nom que je lui avais donné, Elliot parut revenir à lui. Il cligna des yeux puis les tourna vers moi. Un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage verdâtre. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il se jeta sur moi et enroula ses petits bras autour de mon cou en me serrant fort. Je lâchai un son étranglé, surprise, mais finis par lui rendre son étreinte en l'enjoignant à faire plus attention à lui la prochaine fois.

Ce fut dans cette posture que me trouva Miiko.

« Ha, Gaianee. J'allais justement te faire appeler. »

A l'entente de la voix de la Kitsune, je me redressai subitement, Elliot dans mes bras. Je fis face au chef de la Garde d'Eel qui tentait de m'offrir un visage aussi avenant que possible. Elle n'y parvint pas totalement : le mépris qu'elle avait pour moi transparaissait encore dans son regard.

« Miiko, la saluai-je, sur la réserve. »

Que pouvait-elle bien me vouloir ? J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas encore me faire des remontrances. Cela arrivait assez fréquemment et il faut dire que mon crétin de chef de Garde, qui passait son temps à me discréditer, y était pour beaucoup.

« J'aurais une nouvelle mission à te confier. C'est assez urgent et tu es la seule personne de disponible à l'heure actuelle. »

Je regardai Miiko en haussant les sourcils. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Je n'étais pas du tout disponible pour effectuer une nouvelle mission, à moins qu'elle ne me dise qu'une place s'était libérée à la garderie du refuge d'Eel pour Elliot, ce qui, aux dernières nouvelles, n'était pas le cas.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais Miiko ne m'en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« C'est une demande provenant des Purrekos. L'un deux, Purreru a perdu un œuf de Familier rare aux alentours du QG. Il fait appel à la Garde d'Eel pour l'aider dans ses recherches, sachant que l'œuf doit être retrouvé le plus vite possible car il doit le livrer à un client important avant la fin de la semaine. Or nous sommes mercredi. »

Miiko me fixa d'un air entendu tandis que je demeurais bouche bée.

« Bien évidemment, Purreru promet une forte récompense à la Garde si nous parvenons à retrouver cet œuf. Dans le cas contraire…enfin. Tu dois comprendre qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de cas contraire. »

Wahou. Cela ne mettait pas du tout la pression.

« Sinon quoi ? demandai-je tout de même, intriguée. »

Miiko soupira, visiblement agacée par ma question.

« Pour faire court, les Purrekos sont essentiels à l'économie de la Garde d'Eel puisque c'est pratiquement par eux que tout passe. Si nous échouons à leur rendre service, non seulement notre réputation en prendrait un coup mais nos relations avec les Purrekos seront fortement compromises, ce qui pourrait entraîner des complications financières. Jusque-là, nous avons toujours su répondre à leurs demandes. J'aimerais que cela ne change pas.

-Et de tous les membres de la Garde, tu as pensé à la moins compétente de tous pour effectuer cette mission de la plus haute importance, résumai-je, hésitant entre éclater de rire ou me frapper la tête contre un mur. »

Dans mes bras, Elliot se mit à gigoter, mal à l'aise. Sans doute avait-il perçu ma nervosité.

Miiko pinça les lèvres, sans toutefois me contredire. Apparemment, elle trouvait la situation tout aussi absurde que moi. Or, malgré tout, elle était venue me trouver. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun gardien de disponible dans l'immédiat. C'était hallucinant. La Garde possédait-elle donc si peu d'effectif ?

« Miiko, dis-je néanmoins posément, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis moi-même occupée. Je dois surveiller Elliot en attendant de le renvoyer chez les siens, c'est la mission que tu m'as confiée. La Garderie du Refuge est plus qu'au complet et je ne peux pas me permettre de le confier à d'autres Gardiens puisqu'ils sont manifestement tout aussi pris que moi. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pourrai pas me consacrer pleinement aux recherches dans ces conditi…

\- Et bien cela sera pour toi l'occasion de faire preuve de ressources, me coupa la Kitsune avec condescendance. C'est une qualité essentielle pour faire un bon Gardien. Vois ça comme un apprentissage. Je compte sur toi. »

Je demeurai estomaquée tandis qu'elle s'en allait, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot. J'aurais voulu lui hurler dessus, la traiter de tous les noms, lui dire de se trouver un autre pigeon, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Ils paraissaient comme bloqués au fond de ma gorge.

J'étais furieuse. Furieuse et humiliée d'être ainsi prise pour une idiote. C'était profondément injuste.

Un gémissement de douleur parvint à mes oreilles, me ramenant à la raison. Elliot chougnait et je m'aperçus que je le serrais contre moi à l'étouffer.

« Ho ! Pardonne-moi Elliot ! fis-je, mortifiée en essayant de le consoler. »

Heureusement, le petit se calma rapidement et me fixa de ses grands yeux émeraude emplis d'innocence. En le voyant ainsi, je ressentis une soudaine bouffée de tendresse. Elliot était peut-être fatiguant à courir partout telle une mini tornade, mais il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Ce n'était qu'un enfant égaré qui n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver là. Il ne faisait que subir les évènements. Un peu comme moi…

« Ca te dirait d'aller voir un chat, Elliot ? lui lançai-je d'un ton enjoué. Un gros chat qui se tient debout et qui parle ? Viens, je t'emmène. »

J'avais un instant songé à faire fi des menaces de Miiko et de la demande des Purrekos. Malheureusement, j'avais le pressentiment que si je faisais cela, j'allais le payer très cher. Je n'étais pas très bien vue au sein de la Garde à cause de mon statut d'Humaine. Il semblait qu'on me prenait pour une espèce d'espionne. Même si, dans l'ensemble, les soldats de la Garde ne m'étaient pas hostiles, il émanait d'eux une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de moi. Je pouvais les comprendre cependant, j'aurais certainement réagi de la même manière à leur place. L'inconnu faisait peur…c'était pourquoi il me fallait leur prouver que j'étais quelqu'un de fiable et d'inoffensif. Agir comme une égoïste pour préserver mon orgueil blessé ne m'aiderait certainement pas à m'attirer les faveurs de la Garde. Je devais prendre mon mal en patience et attendre d'avoir gravi suffisamment d'échelons pour m'affirmer sans avoir peur d'en pâtir par la suite. Bien sûr, dans l'idéal, j'espérais rentrer chez moi avant d'avoir à trop m'investir. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je devais songer à ce qu'il avait de mieux pour moi.

J'eus donc l'idée de rendre visite à Purreru. Je n'avais rien d'une enquêtrice, mais pour débuter mes recherches, il me paraissait important d'interroger la source de tout ce bazar…

* * *

Il ne me fut pas difficile de trouver Purreru. Son magasin se trouvait sur la place du Marché, à proximité des enseignes de ses congénères. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, car peu intéressée par l'idée d'obtenir un Familier dans l'immédiat.

« Purreru, bonjour ! lançai-je à la cantonade, alors que je pénétrais sous la tente dans laquelle le Purreko avait installé son commerce.

-Bon-our ! Répéta Elliot, agrippé à ma main, sur le même ton. »

Brave gosse.

Un bruit de casse se fit aussitôt entendre, suivi d'un petit cri de douleur. Je grimaçai. Après quelques secondes, Purreru surgit du fond de son échoppe en se massant le crâne. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sembla tout étonné quoique plutôt ravi, semblait-il.

« B-bonjour, m-mademoiselle, bafouilla-t-il, me rappelant sa timidité. Q-que puis-je p-pour v-vous ?

-En vérité, c'est peut-être moi qui peux quelque chose pour toi, le contredis-je. Je viens par rapport à cette histoire d'œuf de Familier perdu. Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? »

Guère intéressé par mon charabia dont il ne comprenait de toute façon pas grand-chose, Elliot me lâcha la main et entreprit de faire le tour de la boutique, les yeux emplis d'émerveillement. Il était vrai que la boutique de Purreru était fascinante, avec ses étagères présentant des œufs de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Certains étaient si beaux et délicats qu'on les aurait dits sculptés et peints par un artiste virtuose. De véritables œuvres d'art. Les Familiers qu'ils abritaient devaient être absolument somptueux une fois adultes.

A l'entente de mes paroles, le Purreko parut soulagé.

« Ho, c'est t-toi qui t'en o-occupes ? C'est s-super ! P-pour répondre à t-ta question, il s'agit d'un œuf de X-Xylvra, une c-créature f-féline p-pouvant aller jusqu'à 1,5 mètres de hauteur a-au garrot et 3 mètres de l-longueur. C'est une c-créature qui vit principalement dans l-les r-régions p-polaires, ce qui f-fait d'elle une e-espèce très rare d-dans nos contrés. S-son oeuf ressemble à un g-gros bloc de g-glace de f-forme ovale. »

Je tentai de dissimuler au mieux mon exaspération : comment avait-il pu paumer un œuf aussi rare ? Non, de base, comment avait-il pu traiter un œuf de Familier avec une telle négligence ? Et désormais, il faisait appel à la Garde d'Eel pour réparer les pots cassés. Tsss…

J'adressai au Purreko un sourire forcé :

« -D'accord. Et saurais-tu à peu près me dire dans quelle zone tu l'as égaré ? »

Tout en l'interrogeant, je surveillais Elliot du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant un œuf imposant d'une couleur lilas piqueté de petites tâches violines.

« J-je suis c-certain que c'est d-dans l'enceinte du QG, affirma le chat. J-je me suis f-fait contrôler à l'entrée e-et tout mon c-chargement était c-complet. C'est en arrivant i-ici que j-je me suis aperçu de l-la disparition.

-Hm…donc entre la Grande Porte et la place du Marché…ok. Et de quand date la disparition, déjà ?

-Hi-hier.

-Euh…sans vouloir être pessimiste, tu ne crois pas que quelqu'un aurait pu récupérer cet œuf et le garder ?

-N-non, j-je ne p-pense p-pas : c'est le p-premier œuf de X-Xylvra q-que je ramène à Eel. Si quelqu'un l'avait v-volé, o-on s'en apercevrait t-tôt ou t-tard. Un X-Xylvra une fois éclos n-ne passe p-pas inaperçu. »

Je demeurai toutefois sceptique :

« Quelqu'un pourrait le revendre.

-N-non, me contredit une nouvelle fois le Purreko. L-là, encore, on en entendrait p-parler. Un œuf p-pareil ne p-passe pas inaperçu i-ici. Ni même son p-possesseur, surtout s'il n'est p-pas un Purreko. J-je ne p-pense p-pas qu'un habitant d'Eel ou un m-membre de la Garde p-puisse se m-montrer aussi s-stupide. »

Je n'étais toujours pas convaincue. Or, Purreru semblait si sûr de lui, tellement certain du bon sens des êtres qui l'entouraient…je soupirai :

« Merci pour toutes ces informations, Purreru. Je ferai de mon mieux pour retrouver ton œuf. »

Même si c'était comme tenter de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

« De r-rien. S-si tu as b-besoin de quoique ce s-soit, n'hésite p-pas. Je mettrai t-tous les m-moyens à d-disposition pour t'aider à moindre c-coût. J-je ne p-peux p-pas t'assister autrement, j-je dois t-tenir ma boutique…répondit Purreru d'un air désolé. »

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Ça, c'était bon à savoir, même si j'ignorais de quoi j'allais avoir besoin pour débuter mes recherches. Je savais toutefois de quoi je pouvais me passer : c'était vert et haut comme trois pommes avec une carapace de tortue sur le dos. Et ça venait de se faire la malle.

« Mais c'est pas vrai…ELLIOT ! hurlai-je en sortant précipitamment de l'échoppe, sans même saluer Purreru. »

* * *

Ce fut passablement irritée et en traînant un Elliot tout penaud par la main que je me rendis à la garderie du Refuge d'Eel. J'avais passé un quart d'heure à le chercher parmi les badauds déambulants sur la place du Marché. Durant ce quart d'heure, j'avais cru mourir d'angoisse. A mon plus grand soulagement, j'avais fini par retrouver le Kappa devant un étal à salades, en train de se faire houspiller par le gérant qui se plaignait de son odeur faisant fuir de potentiels clients. Après avoir engueulé le petit jusqu'à être certaine qu'il ne me ferait jamais plus un coup pareil, je m'étais résolue à l'amener au Refuge, bien déterminée à l'y laisser le temps de retrouver ce putain d'œuf.

En entrant dans la Garderie, nous fûmes assaillis, Elliot et moi, par un brouhaha quasi insoutenable. Des enfants Faes couraient partout en hurlant ou s'occupaient de refaire la décoration en dessinant sur les murs. D'autres mettaient un point d'honneur à ensevelir le sol sous une multitude de jouets. Au milieu de tout cela, les adultes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, la plupart se contentant de subir, désemparés.

Elliot me coula un regard incertain, l'air de dire _« Tu veux vraiment me laisser là ? »_. Je n'en étais plus aussi sûre, honnêtement…

Une jolie jeune femme –une Brownie me corrigeai-je mentalement en apercevant de petites oreilles rondes et duveteuses sur le sommet de son crâne brun- m'aperçut soudainement. L'espoir illumina ses iris bleus cernés tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi.

« Vous venez en renfort ? C'est formidable, nous n'y croyions plus ! »

Je grimaçai, affreusement embarrassée. Je n'osais pas lui avouer que j'étais juste venue lui confier mon gamin de peur de l'achever. La Brownie dut cependant le lire sur mon visage, car toute gaieté quitta son visage tandis qu'elle réalisait pour la première fois la présence d'Elliot. Ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement en un _« ho, non »_ désespéré.

« Je sais ! Fis-je, très vite. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais adoré vous aider mais je suis sur une mission et je ne peux pas garder le petit…

-Nooon, gémit la jeune femme. Nous ne pouvons pas…c'est impossible, nous sommes plus qu'au complet, avec si peu d'adultes ! Nous avons envoyé un message à la Garde…j'ai pensé que vous…non, c'est impossible ! »

Mon Dieu, la pauvre. Elle était vraiment au bout de sa vie.

« Entre les plus jeunes qu'il faut accompagner au change sans arrêt, les plus grands qui embêtent les petits dès qu'on a le dos tourné, ceux qui ne veulent pas faire la sieste et empêchent les autres de dormir, les cris, les pleurs, les bêtises, les fugues, distribuer les repas, surveiller…vous ne comprenez pas l'enfer que ça devient ! s'écria mon interlocutrice, au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Euh, si, si, je comprends, j'ai déjà vécu ça…répondis-je timidement, ne sachant plus trop où me mettre désormais. »

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil aux enfants qui chahutaient gaiement, inconscients de la détresse de leurs aînés. Rectification : ils en avaient conscience et en profitaient. C'était ça un enfant : sans cesse à tester le cadre et à outrepasser les limites lorsque celles-ci s'affaiblissaient. Je parlais par expérience…

Et d'un seul coup, alors que je repensais à ma mission, aux œufs vus dans la boutique de Purreru et aux enfants qui ne demandaient qu'à dépenser leur énergie, j'eus cette idée. Une idée géniale. Une idée tellement évidente que je me demandais comment j'avais pu ne pas y penser plus tôt.

« Madame, fis-je précipitamment à la Brownie en dépression, j'ai peut-être une idée pour vous dépanner, ne serait-ce que pour une journée. Il faut absolument que je m'en occupe maintenant si je veux mettre ça en place pour demain. Pouvez-vous garder Elliot rien que cet après-midi ? Je reviens ce soir pour tout vous communiquer ! »

J'étais fébrile, pressée de réaliser mon plan : j'allais organiser une chasse à l'œuf dans le QG. Mon plan était génial dans le sens où j'allais pouvoir combiner l'utile à l'agréable : en envoyant les gamins farfouiller un peu partout, trouver l'œuf de Xylvra ne devenait plus impossible du tout ! Je comblerais ainsi le manque d'effectif et permettrait aux enfants de se dépenser tout en s'amusant.

J'avais presque envie de me jeter des fleurs. Cependant, il me fallait régler quelques détails techniques.

La Brownie me regarda d'un air profondément méfiant :

« Une idée… ?

-Oui ! Je vais organiser un grand jeu ! Les enfants vont adorer et vous n'aurez pas à faire grand-chose ! Confirmai-je joyeusement. »

Je lui expliquai brièvement ce que j'avais en tête. La jeune femme parut incrédule, puis intéressée. Elle me fit promettre de revenir le soir avec un plan détaillé avant d'accepter –après lui avoir un peu graissé la patte- de garder Elliot.

Après avoir salué le petit Kappa - qui s'était déjà fait des copains - je fonçai à toute allure dans l'enceinte du quartier général. J'avais pas mal de choses à faire, et pour commencer, je devais demander des informations à quelqu'un…

* * *

« Ho, tiens, Gaianee. Quelle agréable surprise. »

Je tressaillis et me tournai à l'entente de la voix suave et un brin amusée du Capitaine de la Garde de l'Ombre. Sous une tignasse de cheveux noirs en bataille, Nevra présentait un visage très avenant. Une mèche plus longue que les autres recouvrait son œil gauche, lequel est dissimulé sous un cache-œil. Ce jour-là, il était entièrement vêtu de noir. Son écharpe habituelle était négligemment enroulée autour de son cou. Un justaucorps recouvrait son torse, soulignant sa silhouette musclée et élancée, totalement dépourvue de graisse. Des bottes de cuir aux semelles épaisses remontaient par-dessus un pantalon à la matière élastique. Ce dernier était retenu par une large ceinture à laquelle pendaient plusieurs sacoches ainsi qu'un poignard. En résumé, Nevra était à tomber et ne me laissait guère indifférente. Malheureusement, il le savait et en jouait.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et plantai mon regard dans celui du Vampire en faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas rougir. J'étais venue le trouver car il était en quelque sorte mon point de repère au sein du Quartier Général. Bien qu'il fût mon chef de Garde, je n'avais pas du tout confiance en Ezarel : ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à se payer ma tête et j'avais trop peur qu'il me raconte des cracks. Quant au chef de l'Obsidienne, Valkyon…et bien, je ne le connaissais pas. Je l'avais rencontré suite à mon évasion épique des prisons d'Eel, mais nous n'avions jamais échangé ne serait-ce qu'une parole. Il m'intimidait trop. Et en ce qui concernait les autres membres de la Garde, j'avais sans cesse l'impression de les déranger dès que je posais une question. Nevra était le seul à s'être montré sympa avec moi, même si je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas uniquement par altruisme…

« Salut, ça va ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? lui lançai-je, tout de go. »

Mieux valait aller à l'essentiel avec Nevra. Si je ne le faisais pas, je risquais de ne plus me souvenir la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue l'aborder. Le Vampire avait la fâcheuse manie de m'embrouiller l'esprit, je ne savais pas pourquoi...

Le chef de l'Ombre jeta un coup d'œil à la porte près de laquelle je me trouvais.

« Tu souhaites visiter ma chambre ? C'est pour cela que tu m'attends devant ? »

…et c'est parti...

« Non, lui répondis-je en lui jetant un regard blasé malgré mes joues cramoisies. On m'a dit que tu rentrais de mission, du coup ça m'a semblé logique de te trouver là. Je ne veux pas te déranger, je souhaite juste te demander un truc…

-Allons Gaianee, tu ne me déranges jamais tu sais, m'interrompis le Vampire avec un sourire charmeur. Et tu peux me demander absolument tout ce que tu désires… »

… _si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ , poursuivit son silence suggestif.

Putain. Ses sous-entendus allaient m'achever.

« Est-ce que la Garde d'Eel couvre les dépenses réalisées dans le cadre d'une mission ? Si oui, quel est le pourcentage ? l'interrogeai-je, crispée.

Nevra sembla surpris par ma question. Néanmoins, il reprit son sérieux pour me répondre :

« En principe, la Garde couvre 100% des frais, mais tout dépend en réalité du type de mission et de ce dont tu as besoin pour l'accomplir. Il faut que chaque dépense soit justifiée et serve à la réussite de ta mission. Dans le cas contraire, tu ne seras pas remboursée. Sache aussi qu'un remboursement peut se faire uniquement si la tâche réalisée a été accomplie. Si tu échoues, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne assurance derrière, surtout si tes dépenses ont été onéreuses. »

Je jubilais, ravie de sa réponse, même si la dernière partie n'était pas très réjouissante. Je venais d'arriver au sein de la Garde et je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'économiser sur mon salaire. Je n'avais donc pas intérêt à me louper dans cette mission, même si honnêtement, je ne savais même pas si mes dépenses en vaudraient la peine.

Je sus qu'il était temps pour moi de partir en voyant un sourire de prédateur étirer lentement les lèvres du séduisant Vampire.

« Mais tu sais Gaianee, tu n'as pas à t'en faire : je peux te servir d'assurance. Comme ça, si jamais un jour tu ne peux plus payer ta chambre, tu pourras toujours partager la mienne. Mon lit est assez grand pour deux.

-A plus, Nevra, grommelai-je, le visage en feu. »

Je pris la fuite sans demander mon reste, ignorant les ricanements du chef de l'Ombre dans mon dos.

* * *

Je pénétrai dans le réfectoire d'un pas rapide. Quelques Gardiens étaient présents et grignotaient un encas. Je ne connaissais aucun d'entre eux. Certains me lancèrent un vague coup d'œil, tandis que d'autres, devinant certainement qui j'étais, se mirent à me fixer avec insistance tout en se penchant vers leurs voisins. En temps normal, cela m'aurait certainement dérangé, mais là j'étais pressée.

J'atteignis la cuisine et me hissai légèrement par-dessus le bar à la recherche du cuisinier en chef de la Garde d'Eel.

« Karuto ? Tu es là ? »

Je n'étais pas franchement ravie de faire appel à ses services. Karuto était un Satyre, une créature mi-homme mi-bouc, au caractère épouvantable. Il me parlait toujours très mal et malheureusement, mon manque de répartie m'empêchait de l'envoyer sur les roses en retour. Entre lui et Ezarel, j'étais servie. Le seul avantage était que je voyais Karuto moins souvent qu'Ezarel. Bref, tout cela pour dire que je n'appréciais pas Karuto et que c'était réciproque. Malheureusement, étant prise par le temps, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'avoir recours à ses services, en priant toutefois pour qu'il accepte.

« Karuto !

-Ca va, ça va, j'suis pas sourd ! retentit une voix bourrue sur ma droite. »

D'un pas lourd, Karuto parut devant moi, l'air aussi renfrogné que de coutume. Les cheveux d'un blond terne et négligés, la silhouette bedonnante et le visage mangé par une barbe de trois jours, Karuto n'était clairement pas un canon de beauté. Je ne parvenais pas à estimer son âge exact, mais à vue d'œil, je lui donnais la quarantaine. Cependant, je savais que certains êtres ici étaient bien plus vieux qu'ils ne le paraissaient…

Lorsqu'il me vit, l'expression du cuisinier devint encore plus sombre. Je ne croyais pas cela possible.

« Ah, c'est toi. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris mon temps. »

J'encaissai la pique avec un stoïcisme remarquable. Je me permis même de lui offrir un sourire sarcastique :

« Bonjour Karuto, contente que tu ailles bien. J'aurais un service à te demander. Bien sûr, tu seras rémunéré à la hauteur de ton travail. »

Comme avec Nevra, je préférais ne pas tourner autour du pot. Mon instinct me disait également que parler d'argent à Karuto attirerait immédiatement son attention. Et dans le mille : les yeux du Satyre se mirent à luire d'une lueur intéressée.

« Quel genre de service ? maugréa-t-il néanmoins.

-Dans mon monde, au début du printemps, il est de coutume de cacher des chocolats en forme d'œuf dans les jardins. Les enfants doivent ensuite les trouver. C'est quelque chose qui est très apprécié et j'ai pour idée de proposer la même chose ici. Cependant, j'aurais besoin de friandises au chocolat. Vu tes compétences en cuisine, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. »

Avec un peu de flatterie, cela devrait passer comme une lettre à la poste.

Karuto me fixa comme si je souffrais d'un retard mental:

« Les Humains ont vraiment des coutumes bizarres.

-Ca nous amuse, arguai-je, en haussant les épaules.

-Et combien il t'en faudrait, de friandises ?

-Autant que tu puisses en faire. Par contre, ce serait bien que ce soit prêt pour demain matin. »

Le Satyre écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ?! Tu crois que j'ai qu'ça à faire ?

-Ca ne devrait pas te prendre trop de temps, tu as juste à faire fondre du chocolat, à leur donner des formes rigolotes et à les mettre au frais pour qu'ils durcissent. Puis n'oublie pas que je te paierai. Une pièce d'or pour cinq chocolats. »

C'était une offre très généreuse en sachant que, de base, je ne gagnais que cinquante pièces d'or à chaque fin de mois pour vivre. Ma première mission dans la forêt m'avait rapporté vingt pièces d'or en plus, mais vu que je devais payer ma chambre, me nourrir et me vêtir, autant dire que cet argent était vite parti. Et oui, la vie n'était pas non plus gratuite en ce monde…

Face à mon offre, Karuto se calma aussitôt.

« Sérieusement ? Une pièce pour cinq chocolats ? »

J'acquiesçai, consciente qu'il devait vraiment me prendre pour une demeurée pour lui faire une proposition pareille. Il allait certainement croire que je n'avais aucune valeur de l'argent. Il n'aurait alors pas totalement tort : je ne m'étais pas encore tout à fait habituée au système économique de la Garde. Mais ce qu'il ignorait était que si j'accomplissais ma mission, l'argent que je lui donnerais me serait remboursé par Miiko.

« Ca marche. Reviens me voir demain matin avec l'argent, et tu auras tes chocolats. »

Je le remerciai chaleureusement. En réponse, il m'ordonna de fiche le camp pour le laisser bosser.

* * *

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la Forge, je me mis instantanément à suffoquer : une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la pièce. Celle-ci provenait de plusieurs feux grondant avec rage dans leur foyer et d'une brochette d'Obsidiens affairés. Une cacophonie de bruits sourds et métalliques emplissait la pièce et agressait mes oreilles. La sueur ne tarda pas à tremper mon front et mes mains. Néanmoins, je me forçai à avancer bien que je mourais d'envie de me ruer dehors à la recherche d'air frais et de silence.

Je trouvai Valkyon dans un coin de la pièce en train de marteler avec force un morceau de métal en fusion. Il aurait été difficile de le rater : malgré son visage dissimulé sous un masque protecteur, le chef de la Garde Obidienne demeurait imposant avec sa haute silhouette musclée et sa chevelure immaculée. Hypnotisée par ses gestes précis et sûrs, je m'immobilisai à quelques mètres de lui, n'osant pas le déranger.

Des étincelles jaillissaient à chaque coup de marteau sur le métal rougeoyant. Valkyon ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur malgré le feu qui rageait près de lui. Je regardai ses muscles puissants gonfler à chacun de ses mouvements, sa peau luisante de transpiration. Il avait relevé ses longs cheveux en une demi-queue de cheval et, pour la énième fois, je contemplai avec admiration le contraste qu'offrait sa peau bronzée avec sa chevelure de neige. Je concevais très bien ce que pouvait lui trouver certaines femmes : Valkyon représentait la virilité et la force à l'état brut. Il était aussi très beau, bien que pas du tout mon style.

L'Obsidien dut m'apercevoir, car il se redressa soudainement, me faisant sursauter, et ôta son masque avant de se tourner vers moi. Il semblait surpris de me trouver là, ses yeux mordorés me scrutaient avec curiosité. Je le comprenais : nous ne nous étions jamais parlé et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions jamais jugé utile d'y remédier. Je me trouvais gonflée d'aller le voir uniquement parce que j'avais besoin d'un service. Il était cependant la personne la plus qualifiée pour ce que j'avais en tête.

« Bonjour. Je peux vous parler ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire hésitant. »

Ma voix fut malheureusement couverte par le tapage ambiant. Valkyon me fit signe de l'attendre à l'extérieur de la Forge et je m'exécutai. Il me rejoignit rapidement. Malgré sa silhouette impressionnante, il dégageait un calme qui apaisa quelque peu mon angoisse.

« Valkyon, c'est bien ça ? Vous allez certainement trouver ma demande très bizarre, mais j'aurais besoin que vous me confectionniez des petits boîtiers en forme d'œuf, pas plus haut que mon pouce de préférence. Pas besoin d'un travail de haute précision, s'ils sont bosselés, ça ne posera pas de problème, débitai-je, à toute vitesse. »

Le visage de l'Obsidien resta de marbre, si bien que je ne tardais pas à me sentir mal à l'aise. Il me fixa pendant ce qui me parut une éternité d'un air songeur.

« Pour quand ? m'interrogea-t-il, rompant soudainement le silence.

-Pardon ? Euh…pour demain dans la matinée, c'est possible ? Je sais que je m'y prends tard et…enfin…je vous paierai, naturellement, hein, bredouillai-je, me sentant de plus en plus bête. »

Il secoua négativement la tête. Il eut l'air de réfléchir, puis darda de nouveau sur moi son étrange regard.

« Je peux te faire ça avec des bouts de métaux qu'on n'utilise pas. Ce ne sera pas du travail d'orfèvre, mais je devrais avoir terminé pour demain. Quel usage comptes-tu en faire, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Ho, c'est pour organiser une chasse à l'œuf. Je veux dire… »

Je lui répétais ce que j'avais raconté à Karuto.

« Je vois, fit le grand homme quand j'eus terminé mes explications. »

A ma plus grande stupeur, un sourire vint étirer la bouche du maître d'armes, illuminant son visage de manière inattendue. J'en restai bouche bée.

« C'est très gentil à toi de t'occuper de ces enfants. Je suis certain que cela leur plaira.

-Ah, euh…oui, j'espère…marmonnai-je, rougissante. »

Je ne lui avais pas expliqué que mon but final était surtout de retrouver l'œuf de Purreru. Ce n'était donc pas très louable, vu qu'en réalité je comptais surtout utiliser les gamins pour ratisser les lieux à ma place.

Je suis un être abominable.

« Reviens demain, ta commande sera prête, me promit Valkyon sans se départir de son doux sourire.

-O-ok. Merci beaucoup, bredouillai-je.

-Merci à toi. »

Je me détournai, secouée. En fin de compte, ce type n'était peut-être pas aussi inaccessible que je le croyais…

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé. La veille, j'avais terminé de commander les différents objets pour mettre en place ma battue déguisée. Je m'étais rendue chez Purriry afin qu'elle me fournisse différents tissus colorés qui serviraient à envelopper les œufs surprises. Purreru, fidèle à sa parole, avait fait passer le mot à ses congénères pour m'accorder des réductions défiant toute concurrence. Les chutes de tissu m'avaient quasiment été données.

Par la suite, j'étais retournée au Refuge chercher Elliot. Je m'étais entretenue longuement avec la Brownie qui m'avait reçue la première fois, puis avec ses collègues. Tous avaient été emballés par mon projet. Je leur avais expliqué celui-ci avec précision. J'avais également tracé la zone à délimiter dans laquelle les œufs seraient cachés. Naturellement, cette zone correspondait à celle où Purreru avait perdu l'œuf de Familier. Nous avions convenu que certains d'entre nous cacheraient les œufs en fin de matinée, puisqu'il me faudrait bien une partie de celle-ci pour récupérer mes commandes et les emballer.

J'étais très optimiste concernant cette chasse à l'œuf. J'espérais qu'elle plairait aux enfants et qu'ils s'amuseraient. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils seraient récompensés pour leurs efforts.

Je vins chercher les chocolats auprès de Karuto après avoir déposé Elliot à la Garderie en début de matinée. Le résultat était vraiment super (apparemment, l'appât du gain l'avait fait se surpasser) : le cuisinier, pas peu fier, m'avait confectionné des chocolats de différentes formes et parfums. Je dus lutter pour ne pas les dévorer tant ils avaient l'air appétissants. Je remerciai chaleureusement le Satyre et lui réglai la somme due.

Valkyon n'étant pas présent ce matin-là, ce fut l'un de ses apprentis qui me remit ma commande. J'étais franchement admirative devant le travail accompli : les œufs étaient tels que je les imaginais, à la manière des petites coques en plastique contenant les jouets dans les Kinder Surprises. Le seul inconvénient était que je ne pouvais y glisser qu'un seul chocolat, mais je n'allais certainement pas faire la difficile.

Je retrouvai mes nouveaux amis du Refuge pile à l'heure convenue, essoufflée mais ravie : mes œufs étaient magnifiques et immanquables. Nous passâmes l'heure du midi à les cacher à différents endroits. J'en profitai aussi pour chercher l'œuf de Xylvra au cas où mais ne trouvai rien. Cela me mit la boule au ventre.

Etrangement, l'annonce de ma chasse au trésor avait couru au sein du Quartier Général, si bien que, l'après-midi, plusieurs curieux avaient, comme par hasard, décidés de venir faire bronzette aux alentours du Refuge.

Les enfants étaient surexcités lorsque nous les fîmes sortir pour les réunir auprès du kiosque central pour leur expliquer le déroulement de l'après-midi. Assis par terre, ils piaillaient à qui mieux-mieux. Je parvins à obtenir le silence suffisamment longtemps pour leur présenter le concept de la chasse aux œufs et l'endroit où elle se déroulait.

« Et dans les œufs, y a de vrais chocolats ? Demanda un petit Loup-Garou aux grands yeux jaunes écarquillés répondant au nom d'Irvel. »

-Tout à fait !

-Beaucoup ?

-Tu verras, fis-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

-On peut aller les chercher maintenant ?

-A mon top départ ! m'écriai-je en haussant la voix. A vos marques, prêts ? PARTEZ ! »

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils s'éparpillèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf ». Bientôt, j'entendis les premiers cris d'émerveillement et des rires.

« J'en ai trouvé un ! J'en ai trouvé un ! Ho ! Venez, y en a d'autres ! »

L'après-midi se déroula dans une joyeuse frénésie. Les enfants se donnaient à fond, récoltant dans les paniers d'osier qui leur avait été distribués au début de la partie les petits œufs colorés disséminés un peu partout. Certains Gardiens parmi les curieux se prêtèrent même au jeu. Je vis à un moment Elliot (que je surveillais de loin) et quelques-uns de ses copains foncer en hurlant vers un buisson.

« Alors comme ça on exploite des gamins pour faire le boulot à sa place ? Je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle chose. »

Je me glaçai à l'entente de la voix honnie du Capitaine de la Garde Absynthe dans mon dos. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Sans paraître remarquer ma soudaine raideur, Ezarel vint se placer à mes côtés avec l'un de ses insupportables sourires aux lèvres.

« T'es peut-être pas si bête que ça, pour une Humaine.

-Ezarel, le saluai-je à contrecœur, sans relever son commentaire. »

Peut-être que si je l'ignorais, il s'en irait ?

« Valkyon m'a dit ce que tu préparais. Il pense que c'est pour amuser les gosses. S'il savait, le pauvre...entre nous, je trouve que tu aurais gagné du temps en cherchant l'œuf du Purreko seule plutôt qu'en organisant tout ce bazar. En plus, si ça se trouve, l'œuf s'est volatilisé dans la nature depuis belle lurette.

-Faudrait savoir, Ezarel, grinçai-je. Tu viens saluer mon idée ou déplorer pour la énième fois ma bêtise ?

-Un peu des deux, avoua l'Elfe avec un grand sourire. Tu as peut-être de la ressource, mais tu aurais pu l'utiliser autrement…mais bon, crois bien que j'ai conscience de ton handicap: ça doit être difficile d'avoir de bonnes idées avec un quotient intellectuel comme le tien.

-Avant de me juger, attends au moins de voir le résultat. Rien n'est dit, le coupai-je, de plus en plus énervée. »

Je n'aimais décidément pas ce type que je trouvais médisant et arrogant. Le pire était que cela n'avait nullement l'air de le déranger. Au contraire, on aurait dit que c'était l'effet qu'il recherchait. Ezarel était exécrable avec tout le monde, mais plus encore avec moi. Il ne le disait pas clairement, mais je sentais que mon espèce le dégoûtait.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par une ribambelle de gamins venus nous montrer leurs trouvailles. Je les félicitai tandis qu'Ezarel se contentait d'un sourire dédaigneux. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas les gosses.

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? lui demandai-je, voyant qu'il ne paraissait pas décidé à bouger.

-Je fais une pause. Vois-tu, contrairement à toi, on me confie plus souvent des missions autrement plus importantes et éprouvantes que celles consistant à rechercher un vulgaire œuf de Familier égaré. »

Un jour, je lui dirais de fermer sa gueule. Un jour.

« Madame Gaia, madame Gaia ! pépia une voix surexcitée, ce qui eut le mérite de me distraire de ma rêverie sanglante où j'étripais un certain Elfe aux cheveux bleus. »

Je reconnus Irvel, le petit Loup-Garou, tandis qu'il se précipitait vers moi, la bouche barbouillée de chocolat et l'air incroyablement fier de sa prise. Il avait de quoi : dans ses bras, il tenait ce qui ressemblait à un gros morceau de glace de forme ovale. Et ce morceau de glace correspondait trait pour trait à la description que m'en avait faite Purreru.

L'œuf de Xylvra.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans la fontaine ! J'ai presque failli pas l'voir ! Mais ça ressemble pas aux autres œufs, on dirait pas que y a des chocolats dedans. Si ? J'vais le montrer aux autres! dit l'enfant tandis que, bouche bée, je contemplais l'œuf. »

Je le retins au moment où il s'apprêtait à repartir :

« A-attends ! Je crois savoir à qui appartient cet œuf. C'est un œuf de Familier. C'est Purreru qui l'a perdu. Je vais lui rendre. Tu me le donnes ? »

Le petit garçon parut surpris voire un peu déçu, mais me confia l'œuf sans rechigner. Le cœur gonflé de joie, je m'adressai à Ezarel, resté à mes côtés, sur un ton faussement désinvolte :

« Donc tu disais quoi déjà, à propos de mon idée ? »

Je n'eus le droit, en guise de réponse, qu'à un sourire condescendant:

« Un énorme coup de chance…»

* * *

« Cette mission a été un…succès, déclara Miiko, comme si elle avait du mal à y croire. »

Je ne dis rien mais n'en pensais pas moins. Pour moi, cette mission avait été une réussite dans tous les domaines : les Purrekos étaient fin contents, de même que les enfants du Refuge qui dormiraient ce soir-là le sourire aux lèvres, ravis d'avoir passé une bonne journée. Et c'était surtout cela qui m'importait.

Nous étions dans le bureau de Miiko. Celle-ci relut une énième fois le rapport de mission, avant de me fixer comme si elle me découvrait pour la première fois.

« Tes méthodes étaient étranges, mais l'essentiel est que les Purrekos soient satisfaits. Je te félicite, Gaianee. Je savais que tu étais capable de te surpasser. »

C'est ça, ouais.

« Hum, à ce propos, commençai-je en sortant un morceau de papier de ma poche. J'ai eu à effectuer des dépenses dans le cadre de cette mission. Il m'a fallu dépenser vingt pièces d'or pour les chocolats réalisés par Karuto. Dix-huit pièces d'or à Purriry pour ses chutes de tissus. Et cinq pièces d'or pour la Garderie du Refuge afin qu'ils me gardent Elliot une demi-journée alors que c'est normalement le prix d'une journée. Au total, on arrive à quarante-trois pièces d'or de frais. Tu pourras t'en occuper, s'il te plait ? »

A en juger par sa tête, Miiko ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle prit néanmoins le papier que je lui tendais en pinçant les lèvres. Elle pensait certainement me dissimuler mes droits encore un moment.

« La Garde a un budget précis concernant les dépenses effectuées lors des missions, maugréa-t-elle. Il faudra que je t'en parle.

-Oui, s'il te plaît, acquiesçai-je poliment. Encore une chose… »

La Kitsune me fixa d'un air méfiant. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

« Quarante-deux enfants ont participé à cette chasse à l'œuf. Je pense qu'il serait légitime de leur offrir un petit quelque chose. Les chocolats, ça me paraît peu. Pourras-tu veiller à ce qu'ils perçoivent une partie de la récompense offerte à la Garde par les Purrekos ? Ca devrait être faisable, je pense. »

Miiko me foudroya du regard.

« Ca, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. »

Je me doutais qu'elle répondrait un truc comme ça. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas gagner partout. Si les enfants ne percevaient rien, je me chargerais moi-même de les récompenser. Si ce n'était pas avec de l'argent, ce serait avec des rires et du bonheur. Des places étaient vacantes pour travailler à leurs côtés au Refuge. Je songeais à postuler. Cela me donnerait l'occasion de poursuivre ce que je faisais sur Terre et, qui sait, de trouver ma place dans cette réalité qui était désormais la mienne.

 **FIN**


End file.
